Time
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Sebenarnya ini adalah hari ulangtahunku yang kesepuluh, tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa saat ini waktu berhenti. Tak akan ada tahun berikutnya. Tahun depan umurku tidak akan bertambah. Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah. / AU. Don't like, Don't read


Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Waktu bergerak dengan sangat lambat bagiku. Hari ini, tepatnya tahun 1887 kedua orangtuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil yang sangat tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya ini adalah hari ulangtahunku yang kesepuluh, tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa saat ini waktu berhenti. Tak akan ada tahun berikutnya. Tahun depan umurku tidak akan bertambah. Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah.

Tapi aku tahu, itu adalah hal yang sia-sia saja. Karena mau bagaimanapun, umur semua orang pasti bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi, tidak saat tiba-tiba saja kenyataan membawaku masuk ke ruang keraguanku sebelumnya.

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

**Don't like, Don't read**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Seorang anak laki-laki terlihat berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan tua dan juga kuno. Mukanya terlihat _stoic_-tanpa ekspresi. Mata hijaunya terus menerus menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Ia terlihat keren, polos dan juga.. menakutkan.

Sebut saja anak laki-laki itu Sabaku no Gaara. Atau lebih singkatnya Gaara.

Ia mendesah pelan. Hari ini, tepatnya tanggal 19 Januari 2010 adalah ulangtahunnya yang kesepuluh. Walaupun seharusnya ia senang, tapi ia sama sekali tidak senang dengan acara ulangtahun ini. Bahkan kalau bisa, ia ingin melupakan kapan ia lahir ke dunia ini.

Alasan utama kenapa ia benci ulangtahunnya yang kesepuluh ini adalah karena dia benci ulangtahun. Dimana semua orang bersenang-senang dan berpikir tak ada hal yang menyedihkan yang akan terjadi saat itu juga. Alasan kedua adalah.. bahwa ia tidak benar-benar berumur sepuluh tahun sekarang. Dulu, saat ia berulangtahun yang kesepuluh, orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dan saat itu pula, ia merasa hidupnya berhenti. Ia tidak pernah bisa meneruskan hidupnya kedepan, bahkan hanya untuk umur.

Entah kalian percaya atau tidak, Gaara sudah hidup lebih dari seratus tahun dan selama itu pula wajahnya tidak bertambah tua. Umurnya pun sama sekali tidak bertambah. Dan hal yang paling ajaib, sampai saat ini, ia belum juga mati.

Hal yang sangat menyenangkan sekaligus juga sangat menyedihkan bagi Gaara. Karena dengan begitu, ia akan terus hidup di dunia sebagai anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun dan tak akan pernah bisa mati. Apakah itu tidak terdengar menyeramkan bagimu?

"Gaara!" suara riang seorang anak perempuan menyambut Gaara di ambang pintu bangunan tua itu. Gadis yang cantik dan ceria. Bernama Sakura Haruno atau lebih akrabnya disapa Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan teman satu panti asuhannya tersebut. Sakura adalah teman yang baik bagi Gaara. Sangat baik. Bahkan Gaara dengan senang hati memberitahukan rahasianya itu kepada Sakura. Karena dengan disengaja ataupun tidak, Gaara, sudah mempercayai anak perempuan itu. Dan juga menyukainya.

Awalnya, Sakura memang syok. Tapi ia bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Dulu, orangtuanya meninggal dalam keadaan stres. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak tahu apa masalah yang ditanggung oleh orangtuanya, tapi yang jelas, setelah itu mereka berdua bunuh diri dengan jatuh dari lantai delapan gedung apartemen mereka. Setelah itu, Sakura pun dengan berat hati masuk ke panti asuhan karena sanak saudaranya juga tidak ada yang tinggal di Jepang.

Ia bilang, dulu ia juga ingin memberhentikan waktu, tapi ia segera bangkit dan tidak memikirkan masalah itu. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang ini adalah ia ingin meneruskan masa depannya agar kelak orangtuanya bangga. Bukan hanya bisa terpuruk sendirian.

Jujur, Gaara merasa kalimat terakhir agak menusuknya. Tapi apa daya, dulu, ia hanyalah anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang benar-benar syok karena orangtuanya meninggal sangat tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia pikirkan selain merasa waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Sangat mengenaskan, bukan?

"Bunda bilang, katanya sore ini akan ada sepasang suami-istri yang ingin mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan ini. Kita juga disuruh merapikan diri agar kita bisa diadopsi oleh sepasang suami-istri tersebut." Sakura berkata dengan riang. Dari dulu, ia memang ingin sekali diadopsi dari orangtua yang baik dan kaya. Seperti yang ia bilang sebelumnya, ia ingin sekali meneruskan masa depannya.

Gaara mengangguk kecil. Sudah lebih dari seratus tahun ia berkecimpung di hal ini. Di adopsi, orangtua meninggal, pergi ke panti asuhan baru, di adopsi, orangtua meninggal, dan selalu berakhir di panti asuhan baru. Umur orangtua angkatnya pasti tak akan lebih panjang dari umurnya yang tak jelas sampai kapan.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura mengikuti arah jalan Gaara. Alisnya melengkung tanda ia sangat heran akan kelakuan sahabatnya satu ini.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Gaara setelah ia tersenyum kecil. Tapi ia yakin, tanpa ia berkata apapun, Sakura sudah mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku tahu maksudmu," ujarnya kemudian, "yah.. mungkin susah hidup menjadi dirimu. Tapi aku turut bersedih." lanjut Sakura. "Hah.. kalau diantara kita berdua yang di adopsi, dan berpisah dalam jangka waktu yang lama, aku tidak kebayang kalau nanti aku sudah menjadi orang dewasa sedangkan kau masih anak-anak, haha!" ia tertawa nyaring.

Gaara hanya _sweatdrop _sebentar lalu berhenti. "Tapi aku bisa buktikan padamu kalau aku juga bisa jadi dewasa." ujarnya ketus. "kau lihat saja nanti." lanjutnya tak mau diremehkan.

Gaara. Mungkin memang senang selalu menjadi anak kecil walaupun sebenarnya kau sudah hidup berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Karena walau bagaimanapun, kau tetap saja mempunyai tampang yang _baby face_. Tapi, dewasa juga adalah sesuatu yang diinginkan Gaara selama ini. Menjadi orang dewasa yang bisa pergi kemana saja, melakukan apa saja, mengambil keputusan sesukanya, tidak pernah diatur dan yang paling penting.. bisa menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

"Huh? Benarkah?" Sakura terlihat meremehkan Gaara. Sebuah ide terlintas begitu saja di otaknya, dan membuatnya sedikit tersenyum malu. "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tanya Sakura dengan spontan. Ia menjentikkan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Taruhan?" Gaara mendelik singkat. Sebenarnya ia tidak tertarik akan hal ini, tapi.. daripada ia hidup bosan di panti asuhan, lebih baik menerima taruhan dari Sakura. "Boleh, taruhan apa?" tanya Gaara akhirnya setelah mengangguk singkat.

"Taruhannya.. jadi sepuluh tahun lagi kita bertemu di panti ini. Walaupun panti ini tetap tidak ada, tapi kita harus tetap bertemu disini. Kalau kau masih anak-anak saat itu juga, kau harus mau menjadi babu-ku dalam satu tahun. Kan pasti lucu kalau punya babu yang lucu kayak gini~" Sakura mencubit pipi Gaara yang sedikit _chubby_.

"Kalau ternyata aku sudah tumbuh besar menjadi orang dewasa sepertimu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Eum.." muka Sakura sedikit memerah. "Kamu boleh melamar aku. Dan aku bakal terima." Ujar Sakura masih dengan muka memerah. Ia bergerak-gerak salah tingkah.

Muka sebenarnya juga memerah, tapi ia bisa dengan cepat mengontrol dirinya agar tidak terlihat memalukan di depan perempuan. Dengan keberanian yang telah ia raih kembali, ia pun menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?" ujarnya sedikit terkekeh.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Uh! Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka! Kalau aku sudah besar nanti, aku pasti akan menjadi wanita yang cantik sekali!" seru Sakura masih sedikit kesal. Tak ia sangka balasan yang ia terima dari Gaara seperti itu.

Gaara hanya diam. Sebenarnya apa yang ia katakan barusan sangat diluar dari maksud hatinya. Mungkin, bisa saja, saat tubuhnya bisa bertambah besar nanti, ia akan menikahi Sakura. Dan tentu saja ia sangat yakin, kalau Sakura sudah besar nanti pasti ia terlihat sangat cantik.

Gaara masuk kedalam kamar. Ia terdiam di depan pintu lalu menerawang ke langit yang terlihat dari jendela. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, ia ingin menjadi dewasa. Sangat ingin. Karena ia benar-benar ingin, suatu saat nanti, hidup berkeluarga bersama Sakura.

8888888

"Anak-anak! Cepat keluar! Orang yang ingin mengadopsi kalian telah dataaang!" suara tegas Ibu Panti terdengar dengan jelas di seluruh gedung panti asuhan itu. Tak perlu heran, walaupun ia terlihat lembut dan baik, tapi ia tetap saja mempunyai jiwa yang sangat tegas.

"Baik!" beberapa anak menyahut dengan riang, sedangkan beberapa anak lainnya hanya menyahut sekenanya. Entah mereka tak mau diadopsi atau memang mereka sedang sakit. Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu tentang itu semua.

ZRAAP!

Dengan segera anak-anak panti itu sudah berjejer rapi di dalam suatu ruangan khusus yang sering dijuluki "Ruangan Khusus Adopsi". Karena untuk di adopsi, mereka harus berdandan dengan rapi lalu berjejer di ruangan itu.

Sore ini, Gaara terlihat sangat rapi dengan celana bahan warna putih dan baju jas warna putih—yang tentu saja untuk anak kecil-. Rambutnya ia biarkan berantakan, tapi walaupun begitu, semua orang juga tahu. Rambut Gaara saat berantakan jauh lebih baik dari rambutnya yang rapi. Entahlah kenapa bisa ada filosofi semacam itu.

Tak kalah dengan Gaara yang baris di sampingnya, Sakura juga terlihat rapi, anggun dan manis. Seolah-olah ia bagaikan permen yang dibentuk menjadi boneka perempuan yang bahkan lebih cantik dari _Barbie_.

Ia memakai baju terusan atau biasa disebut gaun selutut berwarna putih. Ia juga memakai _stocking_ warna putih dan sepatu putih yang sangat cantik. Rambut merah muda panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai. Ia hanya menambahkan satu jepit berwarna putih susu pemberian Gaara di poninya agar tidak menghalangi pandangan matanya. _Overall, she looks very perfect and beautiful!_

"Aku tidak sabar untuk di adopsi!" Sakura berujar dengan riang. Seolah tak menyadari kesedihan dari seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Belum tentu kau yang di adopsi, Sakura. Ada limapuluh anak di panti asuhan ini. Kita bermain dengan takdir." Gaara membalas dengan dingin. Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak rela berpisah dengan Sakura yang notabene telah berteman dengannya beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Uh, kenapa kau sepertinya tidak suka sekali kalau aku di adopsi?" marah Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dengar ya, aku tidak mau mengakhiri hidupku seperti dirimu! Tak jelas hidup sampai kapan, menjadi anak kecil terus.. aku tidak mau!" Sakura menjelaskan masalahnya kepada Gaara. Benar-benar menyindir Gaara.

"Kau tak perlu menyindirku seperti itu!" Gaara balas marah. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tanda kesal.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Jangan berisik! Orangnya sudah hampir sampai!" seorang anak yang biasa menjadi ketua di panti itu berteriak kepada Gaara dan Sakura. Dengan cepat mereka membungkam mulut mereka dan bersikap se-normal serta seterhormat mungkin.

KRIEEEEEEEK

Tak lama setelah suasana di Ruangan Khusus Adopsi menjadi hening, pintu telah terbuka lebar. Hati semua anak yang ada di sana berdegup kencang. Tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rupa orang yang mungkin saja bakal mengadopsi mereka nanti. Sama sekali tak dapat membayangkan karena terlalu tegang.

Tapi tidak dengan Gaara. Ia sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun mengalami hal ini.

"Silahkan masuk, Pak, Bu," Ibu Panti tersenyum manis sambil mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk. Hati anak-anak panti itu semakin tak karuan.

"Terimakasih," ujar sang wanita. Sepasang suami-istri pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Semua anak panti melihat kearah sepasang suami-istri itu dengan penasaran. Dan juga dengan muka harap-harap cemas. Pikiran mereka semua sama: Semoga aku yang diadopsi oleh mereka.

Sepasang suami-istri itu terlihat cukup baik, ramah dan kaya. Sang istri memiliki wajah yang lembut dan ramah. Memiliki rambut panjang berwarna kemerahan, kulit yang putih, tinggi yang proposional, langsing dan pastinya sangat cantik. Sedangkan sang suami memiliki wajah yang arif dan bijaksana. Memiliki rambut berwarna kuning yang agak mencuat keatas, kulit yang kecokelatan, tinggi yang ideal, gagah dan pastinya tampan. Mereka memang sepasang suami-istri yang cocok dan terlihat penuh dengan cinta.

"Aku ingin menjadi anak mereka," bisik Sakura kepada Gaara yang berdiri disampingnya. Mukanya menunjukkan senyum yang manis dan tulus.

Gaara hanya dapat diam dan kembali menatap sepasang suami-istri yang sedang memilah-milah anak mana yang akan di adopsi. Jujur, ia tidak mau Sakura meninggalkannya. Karena bagaimanapun, kalau Sakura yang di adopsi, mereka akan berpisah. Sepasang suami-istri itu tidak akan menerima dua anak. Mereka hanya mencari satu anak.

Gaara menunduk dalam diam, _Tuhan, kumohon, jangan buat Sakura pergi dariku. Kali ini saja, Tuhan. Aku tidak mau!_ Gaara membatin.

"Ya! Kamu!" Gaara mendongak dengan kaget. Ia melihat kearah sepasang suami-istri itu yang sedang menunjukkan tangan diantara dirinya dan Sakura. Itu sontak membuat dia bingung. Tapi dia sangat yakin, Sakuralah yang mereka pilih. Harapannya pupus sudah untuk tetap bersama Sakura.

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan sangat senang. Senyum dengan cepat merekah di bibir mungilnya. Yah, setidaknya kalau dia senang, Gaara juga ikut senang.

Sang istri menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, tapi bukan kamu. Anak laki-laki itu yang kumaksud," wanita itu dengan cepat meminta maaf dan membetulkan jarinya. Berbalik menunjuk kearah Gaara yang masih melotot kaget. "Tak usah kaget begitu, sayang. Tidak apa-apa 'kan aku memilihmu?" tanya wanita itu dengan lembut.

Gaara masih sangat kaget. Tuhan, demi apa ini semua terjadi? Kenapa malah dia yang terpilih? Kenapa tidak Sakura saja? Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Ia menengok kearah Sakura, dilihatnya Sakura masih syok dengan semua hal yang terjadi. Harapannya yang tadi sudah terwujud sekarang dengan cepat pupus karena Gaara.

"Bagaimana..? Yah, kau tidak mau ya?" tanya sang istri dengan muka kecewa.

Gaara semakin bingung. Ia juga tak mungkin menolak permintaan calon orang tua angkatnya itu. Karena dari dulu di panti ini sudah ada peraturan, "Jangan Pernah Menolak Permintaan Dari Orang Tua Angkat".

"Dia pasti mau. Mungkin saja dia masih syok. Maaf ya," Ibu Panti dengan cepat menjawab omongan sang istri sambil menepuk pundak Gaara pelan. Gaara terhenyak, tapi dengan cepat ia mengangguk. Ia tak dapat menolak kehendak Ibu Pantinya tersebut. "Gaara, ingat peraturan panti." bisiknya pelan di telinga Gaara.

"Nah, sekarang kamu siap-siap saja dulu. Kami akan sabar menunggu." ujar sang suami pada Gaara. Dilihat dari matanya, ia juga menyukai pilihan istrinya tersebut.

Gaara mengangguk dan menatap Sakura sekilas lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membereskan apa saja yang akan dia bawa. Tapi sepertinya, hal itu akan berjalan cukup lama.

88888888888888888

Gaara termenung sambil duduk di kasurnya. Sungguh, butuh waktu lama bagi otaknya untuk mencerna ini semua. Ia tidak bisa melihat Sakura sedih seperti itu. Kenapa malah dia sih yang di adopsi? Sebenarnya, harapan dia bukan sampai di "agar Sakura tidak di adopsi" saja, tapi ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Sakura bagaimanapun caranya.

Gaara kembali mengacak rambut merahnya. Entah telah berapa kali ia mengacak rambut merahnya itu. Untung saja, rambutnya adalah rambut yang bakal menjadi lebih keren jika acak-acakan. Kalau tidak, huft, tak tahu seberapa lamanya waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk merapikan kembali rambutnya itu.

KRIIEKK

Pintu kamar Gaara terbuka pelan. Hal itu berhasil membuat Gaara menoleh ke sumber suara. Betapa kagetnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa yang masuk ke kamarnya itu adalah perempuan yang disukainya. Sakura Haruno. "Sakura?" tanya Gaara saat ia berhasil mengontrol dirinya. "Kenapa kemari?" Gaara melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Sakura menutup pintu kamar itu pelan. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Orang-orang sudah menunggumu diluar! Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Sakura marah. Namun, dari nadanya, perempuan itu tak sepenuhnya marah pada sosok Gaara. Ada perasaan lain dari nada yang dikeluarkannya.

"Maaf, Sakura." Gaara kembali menunduk.

"Maaf? Eh? Untuk apa? Kau harusnya minta maaf sama orang tua angkatmu, bukan aku!" Sakura kembali berujar sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud Gaara sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu kau sebenarnya menginginkan keluarga yang utuh. Dan harapanmu adalah sepasang suami-istri yang tadi kan? Tapi bodohnya, mereka malah memilih aku.." Gaara menjelaskan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa. "Dan alasan aku kenapa berlama-lama disini adalah.. karena saat aku keluar dan menemui orangtua angkatku, kita akan berpisah." lanjut Gaara. Ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Sakura.

"Gaara," Sakura mendekati Gaara dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Kau tidak perlu menyesal seperti itu. Dan masalah kalau kita akan berpisah.. kau masih ingat janji kita waktu itu 'kan? Sepuluh tahun lagi kita akan bertemu disini apapun yang terjadi." Sakura mengingatkan Gaara yang terlihat _down_.

"Tapi, Sakura.."

"Sst!" Sakura dengan cepat memotong omongan Gaara. "Pokoknya ya Gaara, kau perlu camkan ini. Harapanku bukan hanya pada orang itu! Masih banyak orangtua yang butuh anak di dunia ini. Salah satu yang beruntung mungkin akan mendapatkan aku.. hehe." Sakura mencoba menghibur Gaara dengan sedikit candaan. Untung saja, hal itu berhasil.

Gaara tersenyum. Bangkit lalu mengambil tasnya. Setelah itu ia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura bagian atas. "Terimakasih, Sakura. Ah, ya, kau juga perlu mencamkan ini. Ini adalah masa terakhir aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Setelah ini, aku pasti akan menjadi orang dewasa." Gaara berujar.

"Ya. Akan aku camkan itu." Sakura membalas dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Senyum yang manis, tulus, dan senyum yang paling Gaara suka.

888888888888

_**31 Desember 2019**_

…

Gaara termangu di depan jendela kamar panti asuhannya. Ia masih teringat akan janjinya pada Sakura waktu itu. Ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura di panti asuhan mereka yang dulu untuk membuktikan bahwa Gaara bisa menjadi seseorang yang dewasa. Yang berkembang seperti anak lainnya. Tapi, ternyata ia tidak dapat membuktikan itu. Sampai saat ini, ia masih saja berwujud anak kecil. Yang berumur sepuluh tahun.

Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam. Satu jam lagi maka waktu akan berganti dan besok, tepatnya setelah sepuluh tahun Gaara dan Sakura berpisah, mereka akan bertemu. Tapi, kalau ia datang menemui Sakura dengan wujud anak kecil seperti ini, niatnya untuk melamar Sakura akan gagal. Ya, gagal total.

"Gaara, kamu tidak mau menunggu diluar bersama anak-anak yang lain?" tanya seseorang yang sukses membuat Gaara kaget. Tapi, ia segera dengan cepat mengontrol dirinya saat diketahui bahwa sosok itu adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang anak yang bisa dibilang tampan dan baik. Ya, setidaknya itu penilaian yang Gaara berikan.

"Aku tidak tertarik." jawab Gaara kembali menatap keluar jendela. Disana terdapat banyak temannya yang sedang bersenang-senang. Sangat berbalik dengan keadaan hatinya saat ini.

"Masih kepikiran Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menebak. Ya, dia sudah tahu tentang hubungan Gaara dan Sakura selama ini. Tapi, ia juga merasa prihatin terhadap Gaara. Sekarang, ia benar-benar tidak bisa melamar gadis yang ia cintai itu.

"Yah.. begitulah. Sasuke, aku bingung bagaimana caranya aku menghadapi hari esok." Gaara menjawab. Ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya; tanda mengerti. Beberapa menit terlewat begitu saja tanpa suara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tapi, dengan cepat Sasuke menghentikan suasana hening itu. "Aku tahu!" serunya dengan kencang. Membuat Gaara mau tak mau merasa tertarik juga.

"Hm?" Gaara hanya mengangkat alisnya tanda meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Setahuku.." Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya itu. Membuat Gaara gusar adalah tujuan utamanya. Tapi, ia tak sepenuhnya ingin mengerjai Gaara. Maka dari itu, ia langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Banyak orang bilang permintaan di awal tahun baru selalu dikabulkan. Kenapa tidak kau coba?" Sasuke mengutarakan maksudnya.

Gaara terdiam. "Benarkah begitu?" tanyanya kurang yakin. Tapi, hal itu patut dicoba.

88888888888

Gaara sekarang sudah berada di luar panti. Hal itu dikarenakan sebentar lagi tahun akan berganti. Tak mungkin 'kan ia menghabiskan akhir tahun di dalam rumah?

"Baik, kita mulai menghitung ya, anak-anak!"

_Aku harus meminta permohonan sekarang! Ayo, Gaara! Ingat! Permohonan di tahun baru selalu dikabulkan!_

"5.."

_Tuhan, mungkin dulu aku memang bodoh dengan memintamu memberhentikan waktuku di dunia ini sehingga aku tidak bisa bertambah tua.._

"4.."

_Tapi, sekarang aku sadar. Hal itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk kulakukan…_

"3.."

_Harusnya dari awal aku sadar akan hal itu. Dan sekarang.._

"2.."

_Aku mencintai Sakura Haruno. Teman satu panti asuhanku yang sekarang sudah berumur sembilan tahun.._

"1.."

_Kumohon, Tuhan.. Hanya untuk kali ini saja aku meminta. Buatlah umurku sama dengan gadis itu.. buatlah aku dapat berkembang seperti berkembangnya gadis itu. Aku mohon, Tuhan! Aku benar-benar mencintainya!_

DUARR DUARR DUARR

Dan kembang api yang berpijar keatas menjadi tanda awalnya tahun 2020. Dan awal dari kehidupan baru Gaara.

888888888

Gaara bangun keesokan harinya. Dengan masih terkantuk-kantuk ia jalan ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka lalu menatap wajahnya di cermin. "Aku..?" Gaara kembali memegang wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya akan hal ini. Ternyata apa yang Sasuke bilang itu benar. Permohonan di tahun baru pasti terkabul!

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap sekelilingnya. _Benar juga.. aku tidak mengenal tempat ini.._ batinnya dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia ada di mana?

Ia berjalan menuju ke jendela terdekat. Dilihatnya jalanan di bawah sudah penuh dengan mobil. Dan dilihat dari dekorasinya, tempat ini terlihat seperti apartemen. Tapi.. masa ia tinggal di apartemen? Kemarin kan ia tinggal di panti asuhan!

Matanya menerawang ke segala arah. Dilihatnya ada dompet berwarna cokelat. Dengan cepat ia menyambar dompet itu dan melihatnya. Disana, sudah terdapat beberapa lembar uang dan kartu namanya. Disana disebutkan bahwa ia tinggal di apartemen jalan.. "Hei! Ini kan alamat panti asuhanku yang dulu!" serunya kemudian. Berarti.. sekarang dia telah berada di tempat panti asuhannya dulu. Dan tinggal di apartemen tempat dimana gedung panti asuhannya dulu berdiri. Ya ampun, ini benar-benar ajaib! _Tuhan, terimakasih banyak!_ batinnya lagi.

Gaara melihat jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah tepat sepuluh tahun saat dia berpisah dengan Sakura. Sudah saatnya bagi mereka berdua untuk bertemu disini.

Dengan senyum yang merekah, Gaara menuju kamar mandi apartemen itu dan bersiap-siap untuk ke _lobby_. Siapa tahu saja Sakura sudah menunggunya dibawah. Yah.. mungkin saja.

88888888888

Gaara berjalan di _lobby_. Matanya mencari-cari sesosok wanita yang cantik dan berambut merah muda. Namun, hasilnya ia tidak menemukan gadis itu. Dengan pasrah dan kecewa, ia duduk di salah satu sofa disana.

Klining!

Gaara menatap kearah pintu masuk, tapi sialnya.. itu bukan Sakura. Itu adalah orang lain.

Gaara menunduk. Apakah ia masih harus menunggu Sakura? Setelah beberapa lama ia berpikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan tak mau menunggu lagi. Namun, saat ia bangkit, ia menabrak seseorang dengan rambut merah muda.

"Sakura?" tanya Gaara langsung mengenali wanita itu.

Wanita cantik yang awalnya menunduk itu akhirnya menatap Gaara, "Eh? Jangan bilang kau Gaara yang itu? Gaara yang tidak bisa menjadi dewasa itu? Kok bisa…?" Sakura menjawab dengan heran.

"Hehe.. yah.. begitulah. Terlalu panjang ceritanya kalau kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa menjadi dewasa seperti ini. Tapi sekarang.. aku ingin menagih janjimu." ujar Gaara tersenyum.

"Janji? Janji apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Tepatnya, pura-pura bingung.

"Dulu kau bilang kalau aku bisa menjadi orang dewasa, aku boleh melamarku. Sepertinya sekarang aku tertarik dengan tawaran itu. Jadi..? Kau mau menerima lamaranku?" tanya Gaara _to the point_. Ia tak suka berbasa-basi.

Sakura menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir, "Hm.. gimana ya?" tanyanya dengan nada sengaja. Namun, setelah itu ia langsung tersenyum. "Mau, dong!" jawabnya.

Gaara sebenarnya tertohok mendengar hal itu. Tapi sungguh, ia sangat senang. Itulah alasannya kenapa sekarang ia memeluk gadis itu. Ya, memeluknya dengan erat. Lalu mengecup keningnya dengan senang.

The End.

**Haha.. Ya ampun, pasti judulnya gak pas ya sama ceritanya? Maaf ya. Aduh, apalagi endingnya tuh, gaje banget, ahaha. Tapi, semoga suka deh. Ini aku buatin fic GaaSaku lagi soalnya aku udah lama gak nulis fic tentang mereka. Hm.. okelah, segini aja author's note ku. Mind to review, please?**


End file.
